Onii Yuukai
by Yin yin kei
Summary: Miku, Rin, Luka menyukai Kaito, Padahal Kaito adalah kakaknya sendiri!apa yang Harus mereka Lakukan? Berdasarkan Lagu Onii Yuukai/oneshot/ My first songfic/ warn inside/little bit humor/ RnR pleasee


**banzaaiii yin yin bikin fic akhirnya berhasil juga...**

**abisnya fanfiction kadang bisa dibuka kadang gak bisa juga =3=**

**ini yin yin buatnya berdasarkan lagu onii Yuukai**

**Happy reading~**

**Tapi harus disclaimer dulu ~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid bukan milik saya... tapi vocaloid milik Crypton dan yamaha**

**lagu onii yuukai? aku sih gak tau tapi yang pasti bukan milik saya huehehehe**

**Warning**

**Typo, GaJe, ada yang beda sama lagunya, abal abalan, OOC,OOT, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, alur kecepetan/kelambatan , Garing, Dll**

**Happy Reading Minna ~ ^_^**

* * *

Normal POV

tap tap suara langkah Kaito berjalan dengan langgkah yang sepertinya berat wajahnya pun terlihat murung

Rin pun menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kakaknya itu diapun segera berbicara

"Kak kalau ada masalah apa apa kau bebas bicara padaku" kata Rin

"hey kita bicar di kamarku saja" kata Rin lagi

Kaito malah menundukan kepalanya sambil murung, dia memeluk badannya sendiri dan menganggap Rin tak ada dia Hanya tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri

"HUH! dicuekin...yah sudahlah, yang pasti kau milikku dan yak kan kubiarkan orang lain memilikimu" batin Rin

"Hey kak ini ada es krim Favoritmu" kata Rin sambil memberi Kaito es krim

"ayolah hanya segigit, itu agar membuatmu bahagia sedikit" kata Rin lagi

'sekarang ini aku sedang membayangkan oh Ranjangmu andaikan saja aku dapat tidur bersamamu, oh mata Biru lautmu sangatlah gemerlapan, jika aku bangun di pagi hari denganmu pasti aku hanya bisa melihatnya di mimpi aku tak dapat menunggu lama mendengar nyanyianmu...' batin Rin sambil tersenyum

Kaito yang melihat Rin seperti itu sepertinya bingung namun Kaito mengelus adik perempuannya yang berambut kuning itu sambil tersenyum

namun, Kaito langsung meninggalkan adik perempuannya yang bernama Rin itu, sehingga Rin kecewa

malamnya

'bulan menyinari separuh wajahmu yang sangat indah itu..kau sangat terlihat dingin dan keren' batin Luka

namun Kaito tidak menyadari bahwa Luka memperhatikannya dia Hanya terus Murung dan Murung..

''apakah kamu ingin mendengar sesuatu yang menyedihkan? ataukah kamu ingin melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan?'' kata Miku pelan dari samping Luka dengan muka menyeramkan

''Jika kamu ingin itu sepertinya akan terdengar fantastik'' kata Miku lagi

Rin pun datang dari belakang Miku

"aku berharap aku dapat memegang lehermu dan aku hanya dapat berharap di dunia yang nyata ini.." kata Miku lagi

Rin hanya melihat Miku dengan tatapan kesal karena itu keterbalikan dari keinginan Rin

"lalu kamu ingin dia bicara 'aku akan menyanyi lagi tanpa sesuatu kesalahan apapun!'" Luka melanjutkan sambil tertawa geli

"TIDAK BOLEH!" kata Rin kesal

''aah ranjang milik kakak aku berharap bisa menyelam kedalamnya'' kata Miku sambil membayangkannya

''lalu aku akan mengubah seperainya menjadi warna merah _maroon_ " kata Miku langsung menyerang Rin

Rin pun segera memasang ancang ancang menyerang balas Miku

sementara Rin dan Miku bertarung Luka jadi ikut ikutan membayangkan

"oh kulit dibawah bajumu itu... coba saja aku dapat menjilatnya, pasti serasa seperti aku dapat melakukan apapun yang kumau.." kata Luka pelan sampai ngiler..

Kaito yang baru menyadari bahwa ada semua adik adiknya di ruangan itu hanya menoleh lalu tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu

mereka semua pun kecewa namun Miku malah ingin memukulnya menggunakan negi dari belakangnya

dengan tersenyum jahat Miku ingin memukulnya namun segera diberhentikan Rin

mereka pun telah membayangkan Kaito yang lama dan tidak murung terus menerus

"tanganmu sangatlah besar dan-" kata kata Luka yang mendeskripsikan Kaito itu terpotong oleh Miku

"senyummu sangatlah menawan" lanjut Miku

"suara nyanyianmu telah menjadi memori yang indah bagiku" Rin pun ikut melanjutkan

"kakak sangatlah moe (HUWAT!), itu takkan pernah menghilang" kata mereka bertiga

"baiklah..." kata mereka bertiga menyetujui sesuatu

Kaito POV

aku sekarang sedang berjalan jalan dengan adikku yang mirip sekali denganku hanya saja dia perempuan dia manis sekali

dia tiba tiba melepaskan gandenganku dan menghilang dari hadapanku..

"ah" kataku kaget

"aku ternyata hanya bermimpi bahwa semua orang yang ada dihadapanku menghilang" gumamku

"kenapa aku bisa tertidur disini ruangan ini sangat besar dan...ah sudah tengah malam" kataku kaget

Normal POV

sekarang Kaito merasa nafasnya sedikit sesak dan merasa dadanya sedikit tidak enak

seseorang memegangnya dari belakang...

saat ia menoleh Tiba - Tiba

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya sambil melihat Rin, Luka, dan Miku tersenyum jahat

"Ini adalah ruangan kami.. jika kamu menyelam (baca:masuk) ke dalamnya maka kita dapat bersamamu selamanya" kata mereka bertiga..

Pagi..

"pagi tanpamu sepertinya terlihat biasa" batin mreka bertiga

"sepertinya tak ada yang sadar bahwa ada bagian yang menghilang" batin mereka lagi

"tenanglah ini hanya kejadian" bisik mereka bertiga sambil membaca Buku bersama

mereka pun tersenyum jahat

siang itu pun mereka masuk ke sebuah kamar

satu kamar yang penuh dengan rahasia...

**End**

* * *

**bagus nggak? yin yin pikir jelek juga sih ngehehehe**

**akhir kata**

**RnR pleasee**


End file.
